


Kelly's Path to the Truth

by orphan_account



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness & Explorers of Sky
Genre: F/M, Other characters are here but I'm too lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kelly remembers more and more what happened to her past.
Relationships: Juptile | Grovyle/Player Character (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon)
Kudos: 10





	1. Pride

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda an AU. Its where my OC here was never once a human. She was always a vulpix. Just a certain colored one, but she looks like a normal one in the past, but when she's near a time gear her true colors slowly show. While I am playing the game some of the words won't be word for word.

Her and Gee had been sent to get some perfect apples. 

"How should we get them down?" He asks, frowning.

Kelly smirks, "Easy, I'll climb up and drop them down to you."

She did not have time to get her claws out when she heard a laugh that made her mouth break into a snarl with her ears pinned back.

Gee looks around alarmed. "Is someone there?"

Suddenly Team Skull jumped out of the tree. Making Kelly's anger rise, that stupid Skuntank attacked her with gas! It was humiliating! She's taken down a Drowzee with Gee and she goes down by a gas attack! 

When that stupid big pokemon said he was going to offer some help, she scoffed. Internally she was worried her friend would fall for the trick. But, beams with pride when he reacted angrily. 

"I'm not falling for that! We're going to knock out your team and take the perfect apples to the guild!"

While Kelly was eager to get back at Team Skull, she did not think Chatot would be pleased they knocked out their 'allies'. Because they would probably tell on them. But, eagerness blinded her logical brain and to Gee's shock, leapt at them intending to use her claws rather than an attack.

"Kelly!"

She didn't count on the gas combo. And was pushed backward, slamming into the Treecko. Kelly did not know if he screamed because of the attack or the force. When it cleared up, Gee was helping her up.

"Are you okay, Kelly?"

She huffs. "Physically, yes. The only thing injured was my pride."

Gee laughs lowly, "Well, I think your pride will heal."

Kelly smirks, noticing Zubat got left behind. Well, she got some tiny satisfaction. 

But unfortunately, they had to bring the bad news to Chatot...or they attempted to. She felt bad for the poor thing being punished by lack of food. For some reason, she did not feel hungry, was hunger something she learned to adapt in her past? What kind of situation like that would bring her to a beach? She huffs, Team Skull once again humiliated them in the guildmaster's chambers.

THEY were lucky the gas got her before her claws reached them.


	2. The Heart

They came across an odd statue, the shape of a legend pokemon. There were words that were in a different language but Kelly somehow knew what they said.

"Reignite the life that burned within Groudon...then the sky shall blaze with the sun's heat...the path to the treasure shall be revealed." 

Gee's eyes widen. "The path to the treasure?!" _How does she know how to read that?_

Kelly presses her paw against the stone. And right away her head began to pound terribly. _Here we go._

**She saw...a... a beautiful Vulpix standing next to she had to guess was a grass type pokemon.**

**The fire pokemon smirks at them, nodding her head. She also gestures with her paw to the book she had laid opened.**

Kelly frowns. _That's...it? Oh, come on!_

Her head pounds. _OW! Again?!_

**"I see, place the Drought Stone in Groudon's heart." The grass type spoke calmly, "It'll lift the fog?"**

**The Vulpix nods.**

**"Very well done." He sounded the same mixed with an impressed tone.**

**The fire type opens her mouth but sadly, the vision ends.**

"Kelly? Well?" She heard Gee's voice, but for some reason did not want to share this with him.

Kelly walks around the statue, ignoring her friend and fellow apprentice. She notices a hollow space in the chest. _That stone Gee picked up earlier..._

"Gee put the stone into the statue's chest." 

"The stone I found?"

"Yes."

"Alright," Gee walks next to her and fixes it into the small hole. 

Its eyes glow red causing them to jump back, a white flash blinds the three and soon, what was hidden was uncovered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That vulpix is what Kelly really should look like, she only fully looks like this after Grovyle collects the necessary Timegears. And of course the vulpix Kelly saw in her vision. The base was made by ToBiSeh on DeviantArt since I lack Pokemon drawing talent.


	3. The Timegear

When Kelly saw the time gear at that lake...she had a strange feeling to grab it. But most of all, she knew what it was before Uxie said it. 

_Time Gear._

It also was the shape of the object on her scarf, which she now knew was a shape of a time gear. But why was it on her and why a time gear?

The view of the lake was beautiful, but Kelly's eyes kept drifting to that gear. 

She still had the urge to take it, but she knew time might stop! Also, they promised to not take one and later swore to never speak of the lake. Kelly forces her green eyes away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's so short. I wouldn't even dare make a Papa Wolf Killer chapter this short XD


	4. Dusknoir?

When she heard Diglett's words...she felt this...building anger. But that doesn't make sense! Why would she get angry over HEARING a name? If it was the boss of Team Skull then that would be reasonable. 

A pokemon famous almost overnight? Out of nowhere. In Kelly's brain, this was...odd. 

It was uneasy and surprising that Dusknoir knew what her ability was. 

"That's the Dimensional Scream!" 

Then they showed him where Gee found Kelly passed out. The only thing she remembered was her name and being a vulpix. 

"What exactly is the name?"

Kelly breathes in then exhales. "I go by, Kelly." 

"You're...Kelly..."

Gee notices his reaction. "Does that name ring a bell...?"

"...No."

Kelly grows even more uneasy seeing that odd look on the pokemon's face. Like a smirk.

_Why did he do that? He's awful...suspicious. I do NOT trust him._

Having his offer of help could only make Kelly force a smile towards her friend. 

She got the shock of her life when Bidoof called them to the guild. 

Not because Uxie's time gear was stolen. 

"Grovyle...the thief." Gee mumbles.

_Grovyle...That name...sounds familiar._


	5. First Sighting

After regretfully wounding Mesprit she questioned angrily if Kelly and Gee hadn't been taking the gears, who has?

"That would probably be...me."

Kelly swore the voice sounded familiar.

Collected.

"Grovyle!" Gee yelped, not expecting him to be here this soon. 

"I apologize, but I will be taking that time gear."

Before they could blink, they were knocked off to the side. Kelly was just glad she did not get any cuts, glancing at Gee...good he didn't have any either. Her line of thought is stopped by Mesprit's cry of pain as she's knocked aside.

"Mesprit!" Gee shouts in alarm. 

He was about to get in Grovyle's path again, but suddenly Kelly held him back. "Gee! You see how strong he is if we stand in the way..." 

They watch helplessly as the grass type dives into the lake.

Kelly could not say the reason why she could not let him get in the way. Maybe because she knew she would not help, she would be questioned. Why did she see no problem in what the thief was doing? Was something wrong with her? Is the sand making her go mad?

No time for answering these questions, they had to run before they were frozen in time. 

Kelly really did not feel comfortable in aiding with Dusknoir but the whole guild was counting on her seeing something with the crystal. 

The head pounding and finally...the vision.

Grovyle had obviously wounded a pokemon, a blue one, to probably get the time gear there. 

_He didn't have to be that rough..._ She found herself thinking. 

She flashed back to reality and grudgingly told everyone the vision. After everyone mulling over if it was from the future or the past...

It was off to Crystal Cave. 


	6. Chapter 6

Gee brushes his hand against one of the giant crystals and nearly jumped away seeing it change color. Kelly also touches a crystal, humming in thought watching it change colors. Of course, she didn't think this through as her head starts to pound. 

_Oh boy._

**"I see...of the three spiritual elements of knowledge, emotion, and willpower...Azelf is the being of willpower." That...familar voice.**

**The vulpix, looking serious, nods her head.**

**"Willpower is the motivation that drives us. It's a unifying power. To unify to make one. So if the colors of the crystals were made one...the path should reveal itself."**

**Then she heard her own voice, she knew her head would be pounding for different reasons, confusion.**

**"What is the color of Azelf's spirit? That is the question."**

**"Azelf lives at Crystal Lake. Then Azelf's spirit must be affected by the crystals..."**

"Gee, we need to change the crystals, blue."

"Really? Why?"

Kelly smiles a little. "You're going to have to trust me little Gee."

They quickly cross over to the lake.

There was the scene she saw in her vision.

Azelf was pretty clever, bring up those crystals so Grovyle could get the time gear. But at the same time, she felt worried. Either about the legend pokemon's state or...

"You're not stealing another time gear Grovyle!"

"I have no quarrel with you, out of the way!." 

Gee clenches his hands. "No! We won't move!"

"Are you serious? If you don't stand aside...you leave me with no other choice!"

Kelly could not find it in herself to fight Grovyle however. While Kelly got knocked to the side, she felt something wet on her fur. The leaf blades must have cut her. She panicked seeing Gee standing protectively in front of Azelf. 

"Get out of the way!"

Gee was silent but made no move to step away. 

"You leave me no choice!" Grovyle readied his arm. 

Kelly tried to stand up, but her muscles protested and she fell back down.

She was glad Dusknoir saved her little Gee, but that did not mean she trusted him. Why did he come here? Seeing Grovyle pushed back that hard left her with conflicting emotions. 

_This world?_


	7. Dusknoir's Secret

The next time Kelly woke up, she had a few bandages on. 

When they were called to Treasure Town. Her doubts about Dusknoir grew, why would a grass type cause the planet's paralysis? Why would he do something to cause his own demise? To take everyone down with him? To see pokemon go crazy?

Nothing made sense. 

Through nights she stayed up late, confused by questions that could not be answered. She never was asleep when Gee talked to her, she just could not emotionally respond. 

Then the news, Grovyle had been captured, tied up and forced to walk towards that creepy magic hole. He was trying to say something but the ropes did not allow him too. She...felt bad for him and the urge...to free him? But, why? UGH! Not these frustrating questions again! Grovyle was pushed through the portal with those purple pokemon.

Kelly found herself reaching out a paw, whispering, "Grove..."

Dusknoir was about to enter himself but turned around to bid farewell. 

"I must see two pokemon before I depart, Gee and Kelly."

They both walk forward while uneasiness fills Kelly's stomach. 

"Dusknoir, sir, thank you for everything!" Gee was on the edge of tears. 

"Well...This is goodbye...or is it?" 

"Huh?" Gee sniffs.

Suddenly the mouth on his belly opened up, shocking both of them. 

"It's too soon for farewells!" His giant hands grabbed them. 

Kelly could no longer keep her mouth shut. 

"I knew it! I KNEW WE COULDN'T TRUST YOU!"


	8. Chapter 8

Then they were dragged into the portal. Then the jail cell, then those purple pokemon blindfolded them and found themselves roughly tied. 

"Kelly are you okay?" Gee cried out.

"Of course," Kelly forces a smirk, "rough ropes won't take me down." 

"You have no idea what's about to happen, do you?" 

They turn their heads to see Grovyle.

"Grovyle!" Gee yelps. 

She knew that the bastard couldn't be trusted. Grovyle said Dusknoir planned on killing them. 

"Hey, you,"

Kelly gazes at him at his sudden whisper. 

"What can you do right now?"

"Hmm, well, I can't reach for an item...and using a move..." she slowly smirks, "sounds not fun, so I'd say we attack."

They broke through once the purple pokemon made a break in the ropes. Grovyle pulled out an orb and used it, causing a white flash.

Short story, Grovyle used dig and they both coughed up dirt. 

While Gee obviously did not trust Grovyle, Kelly personally preferred his company over Dusknoir's. They went their own ways. And eventually through the traveling Gee started to break down. 

Kelly sighs slowly, she thought of an idea but Gee wasn't going to like it. She sits next to him.

"Gee, look at me, I have an idea."

The Treecko looks over at her.

"Let's go look for Grovyle."

"What?! Why?!"

"I have questions and he has the answers to them." Kely maintained her serious expression. 

"But," Gee sniffs, "isn't Grovyle a bad pokemon?"

_Well, it is true he gave me some cuts...but the way he behaves doesn't spell bad pokemon...I mean he did threaten to kill Azelf but that's not important right now!_

"We have to turn to him, there's no one else we can trust..." _Especially Dusknoir!_

Gee closed his eyes tightly as if there was an internal battle raging inside him. Then he exhales and opens his eyes. "I don't know why Dusknoir wants us gone, but Grovyle is our only choice."

Kelly smiles.


	9. Chapter 9

Kelly and Gee entered to receive a shock. 

"Grovyle!"

_Grove!_

The grass type seemed to be trapped by a weird ghostly aura. 

"Y...You two, stay back! T...There's an enemy nearby!"

Spiritomb was the one hurting him and together they defeated him and saved Grovyle. 

Kelly honestly grew annoyed by Celebi's obvious crush on Grovyle. She didn't know why. They were so close to getting to the past...only to be stopped by Dusknoir and his stupid purple minions and the time dark lord pokemon. Grovyle apparently did not come to our world alone. 

"But when we were going through the Passage of Time, we had a little trouble. She should still be in the past and see our mission through."

Dusknoir was silent for a few seconds before laughing. 

Grovyle and Kelly look at him in suspicion. 

"What...What's so funny?"

"What's her name anyway?" The ghost pokemon avoided his question. 

Grovyle's face darkened. "Her name is Kelly."

The vulpix nearly reared back in shock. 

"B...But, this is Kelly!" Gee gestured towards his friend. 

Grovyle spins around in shock. "You're...Kelly? ...But the Kelly I know...is not a normal vulpix."

If Dusknoir actually could he would be smirking. "That is indeed Kelly, the past must have wiped away her unique colors." 

"W...What?!" 

Thanks to Gee's plan, they were able to get through the passage of time. 

Grovyle explained to them that he and Kelly were working together from childhood to prevent the world's ruin.

"A fire type and a grass type working together?"

**Kelly could see it like every other dream, she was falling, screaming as her paw reached upwards while a green hand was trying to grab it, but could not in time.**

**"Grove!"**

That night Grovyle noticed Kelly leaving, going up the stairs.

Kelly went to the beach standing close to the ocean. 

"What are you doing?"

She turns her head to see Grovyle. Kelly grins.

"I had a dream of one of my memories."

**"Before we save the world, I want to take a swim." Kelly chirps randomly.**

**"Kelly, you know the world has to come first."**

**"I know that Grovyle, but it'll be the last time to have fun. So I just want to know what a swim feels like."**

"I'm here to swim." Kelly without warning jumps into the ocean. 

Grovyle covers his face as water splashed. 

"How did you end up on the beach anyway."

"Well, I faintly remember battling my way through the waves." The vulpix responds while paddling through the water.

"So didn't you technically already swim?"

"That was to survive! I want to swim for fun!"

Grovyle shakes his head, in amusement more than anything. 


	10. Chapter 10

"Is this what you really want? If history is changed, we pokemon, will disappear."

Kelly scoffs at the defeated Dusknoir. Until she noticed Grovyle was not responding. 

"...It is true Kelly, if we change history, we will disappear."

Kelly's green eyes widen in shock. 

"When we came to the past, we accepted we would disappear. But, you may not remember it."

"If it means saving the world...then we must disappear then." 

"We had nothing to lose...but that changed when you met Gee." 

Kelly's ears fold back as she turns her gaze to the stairs. "Gee..."

Suddenly Dusknoir got up and smacked Kelly, making her roll away. 

"I won't...let you change history!" 

He went to attack again while Kelly forces herself up. 

...Nothing happened.

Kelly gasps when she noticed Grovyle took the hit.

"Grovyle!" 

The grass type suddenly restrained Dusknoir and started dragging him to the portal. 

"Wh-What are you doing?!"

"Ugh, Dusknoir...I'm taking you with me, to the future!"

"What?!" Kelly yelps. 

"Kelly! It's up to you now!" Grovyle drops the time gears, but Kelly could only stare in shock. 

Gee came down the stairs to see what was going on. "What the?!"

"Gee, I'm taking Dusknoir to the future! Watch Kelly's back!"

Gee tears up, "Take your place? Grovyle I can't!"

"You must and you will." Grovyle gazes back at Kelly. "Take care Kelly, I was lucky to have known you."

Then he pushes himself and Dusknoir through the portal, at the same time the vulpix reaches out her paw, "GROVYLE!" 


	11. Return

Kelly closes her eyes and exhales once she caught sight of the light. _This is it._

Gee walks back noticing Kelly had stopped walking. He stares confused at the light. "Kelly?"

"I'm sorry Gee, this is goodbye." 

Gee walks closer, "What?! Why?!"

"I was told, if we change history, the pokemon of the future will disappear.

"I...I don't understand!"

Kelly smiles, placing her paws on his shoulders. "Thank you for everything. I'm going to disappear, but I'm never going to forget you."

"B...But, I only made it this far because of you...if you're not here..."

"No, Gee, you need to be strong by yourself now. Don't just exist, live. Go home, tell everyone what happened here...so this never happens again."

"Kelly, please, don't leave me!"

"I'm glad I got to train with you, I'm glad we went on those adventures, I'm glad..." she smiles wider, "I got know someone like you."

"Please, Kelly!"

"I'm sorry Gee."

Gee started crying more. "Kelly, you're more important than anything!"

She smiles, "I know, you're important to me too. Gee, after I disappear, I won't ever be able to forget you, take care of yourself."

"KELLY!"

\---

After months, Kelly reappeared to Gee's happiness. One day, she said she needed to go out to do something.

She had gone off to search for the pokemon that could grant wishes. 

"I have only one wish. I want to go back to the future...but I want another Kelly here so that poor kid won't be lonely. Can you grant this wish?"

\---

When Kelly arrived to the future. The first thing she set off to do was to visit the god. She wanted to know if her wish truly came true. But, the problem was that she was weak and kept ending up in a village where a Chansey would be healing her.

"Dear, are you sure you are ready to get up already?"

Kelly nods. "Thank you, but this is something I need to do."

She became famous for the strange vulpix that kept trying to get somewhere. They didn't know what she was doing, but she was determined. 

She finally did get there, wounded but alive. 

Gee wasn't alone, her wish was truly granted.

And...made the agonizing trip back to the village. Kelly realizes...she did not have anywhere to go. She could not just stay in a healing center or an inn. The first option because it was for healing, she wasn't not going to risk her health just for a place to stay. Not the second option because she had no money. She wanted to find Grovyle but had no idea where he would be. 

Kelly checks everywhere that her flashbacks showed, but it was hard now that the world was colorful, no longer gray. 

Finally, she found him on a beautiful hilltop. In her eagerness, she forgot about her injuries and when she tried to run up the hill, she rolls backward. Wincing in pain.

Grovyle turns and is shocked to see a similar pokemon at the bottom. "Kelly?!" In seconds he's down.

_How come he didn't fall?! Grr..._

Kelly huffs. "Shock, is that a way to treat your best friend??" 

"What and how?"

"Well, what am I doing here?"

The pokemon shakes his head, "On second thought, how did you get here?"

"Well, I'm kind of not here but at the same time I'm here!" Kelly rolls onto her paws. "You see, I made a wish to be here and wished another me to be with Gee so the kid wouldn't be sad. I couldn't crush him a second time."

Grovyle waited.

"I'm here because I want to be here also I'm not meant to be in the past. I was born in the future, WE planned in the future and...I remembered something you have to know."

This interested the grass pokemon the most.

**Kelly was gripping Grovyle's shoulder as they traveled through time. She nearly fell off, in those seconds she spotted a pokemon behind them. It looked like a dark type, aiming an attack on her best friend. She narrows her eyes and leaps onto Grovyle's back.**

**"I've got your back Grove, literally."**

**Grovyle did not even have a second to wonder what she exactly meant because Kelly suddenly screams in pain. The attack no doubt was making her back bleed. It made her weak to hold on, she feebly reached her paw up to try to hold onto Grovyle, but she couldn't.**

**"Grove!"**

"We got separated because someone attacked you?" He resisted clenching his hands. 

"Well, correction, we were separated because that pokemon was going for you, but I got in the way." She shows her back. "And thus the story of my epic battle scar!" Kelly faces him again. "I'm not allowing us to be separated again Grovyle. You were never replaced, Gee only added to it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, bye, it was fun and probably messy.


End file.
